Tragic Love
by FoxxFlame
Summary: After Henry's death, Trapper and Hawkeye come to realize important feelings.


Hawkeye couldn't believe it. Henry was gone, forever. Not three hours ago he'd been shaking Trappers hand, receiving kisses from himself, taking Hawke's idea to snog Hot Lips, hugging Radar, and then climbing into the helicopter. Gone was the cheerful man, the one who hated Frank as much as he did, who was a fun drunk, and a great poker player. And a wonderful friend and commander.

Hawke closed up his last patient, a young kid with shrapnel in his shoulder, scrubbed out, and waited outside for Trapper to finish his patient up. Hawkeye watched his blonde friend, and very secret crush, though the window in the door. He smiled when Trapper looked up, catching his eyes, and gave Hawke a smile. It was then that a horrible thought crossed Hawke's mind. What if that had been Trapper on the plane? If Trapper died, Hawkeye knew that he'd loose his mind, whatever was left of it.

"Hey buddy, let's go to The Swamp. I'll serve you a drink." Trapper said, coming out after scrubbing out. He swung an arm around Hawke's shoulders, needing the contact with his friend, and was filled with joy when Hawke smiled, wrapping arm around Trap's waist.

"Alright Trap." Hawke said as they walked the short distance to their residence, a.k.a The Swamp. Hawke held the door open, not liking the fact he had to let go of Trapper to do so, but he enjoyed being chivalrous for Trapper. But the wonderful fact that their other bunkmate, Frank Burns, wasn't there, added a little joy to today.

"Frank's probably with Margaret." Trapper said, handing Hawkeye the drink.

"Can you blame the man?" Hawkeye said, taking the drink and downing it in one gulp. No one liked Major Burns, but after a day like the one today, no one would blame him from taking comfort from a warm source. Hawke set his glass down, and sat down on his cot. He looked over at his friend, who was looking back, with those big hazel eyes, and Hawkeye was suddenly jealous of Frank's ability to spend time with the one he loved.

"G'night Trap." Hawke said, lying down. He heard Trapper's cot groan as his friend laid down as well.

"G'night Hawke." Trap said, and both doctors drifted off into dreamland. But then Hawkeye's dream quickly turned into a nightmare. The dream had started off nice, he was walking and talking to Trapper, but then it changed. He say Trapper getting into a helicopter, smiling and waving to him. The chopper lifted off the ground, Trapper leaned out to wave goodbye one last time, and the chopper burst into flame.

"TRAPPER!!" Hawkeye yelled, jolting into a sitting position in his bed, crying.

"It's ok Hawke, I'm here." Trapper said, jumping out of his cot and racing over to his friend. Hawke then launched himself at Trapper, coming out of the cot, wrapping his arms tightly around Traps waist and burying his face in Taps neck. This startled Trapper, at first, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Hawkeye, making soothing sounds, the best he could anyway.

"I dreamed you blew up. You were dead and gone and I hadn't told you." Hawke mumbled into Trap's neck, and Trapper's heart started beating faster. He moved back a little, keeping his arms around Hawke.

"What haven't you told me buddy?" Hawkeye looked up at his love and best friend, and knew that he needed to tell him.

"Will you still be my friend if I tell you that I love you?" Hawke said, watching Trapper's face closely. He expected looks of anger, disgust, or betrayal, but what he received was a look of pure joy. Trapper smiled.

"Yes. Would you still love me if I said that I loved you back?" Trapper said, closing the distance between them, kissing Hawkeye. Hawke kissed back, opening his mouth to allow Trapper's curious tongue inside his mouth.

The two friends and now lovers, took the time to explore each other's mouths, moving towards a cot. They didn't o very far tonight, not tonight, but they curled up together, keeping each other warm in the cold weather, and reminding each other that they were loved, even in tragic times.


End file.
